villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Regina
Queen Regina is an anti-hero, turning later as one of the main heroines, of the television series, Once Upon a Time. A homage to the Evil Queen's character, Regina is queen, once allied with the forces of darkness in order to get rid of her enemies. She eventually becomes an ally of the heroes in order to combat the rise of darkness in various means. Her villainous actions warrant her presence in the villains tournaments. In particular, her villainous personality marks her as one of the major foes the villains ever faced. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: An Arranged Wedding Before the events of the first war, Regina is proposed an arranged wedding by her mother, Cora, with the vampire king, Russell Edgington. Wanting nothing more than her freedom, Regina attempts to escape, by riding on Rocinante to places far away from her kingdom, only for Cora to catch her up. After a short converasation with her mother, Regina is persuaded to marry Russel. When the wedding event has finally arrived, Regina makes a step front to marry Russell, only for the vampire king to turn down his decision, upon looking Regina. When Cora threatens Russel by stunning him with sorcery of her own, Regina interfers and pushes her mother into a magic mirror, sealing her inside of it, much to her shock and Russell's excitement. Regina does not make another appearance in the series, until the beginning of the third war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A Failure Test of Sorcery During the events of the third war, Regina forges an alliance with the pirate lord, Cutler Beckett, in hopes of finding the One-Ring, an important item, once belonged to Sauron. She begins her search in President Snow's city, eventually confronting one of it's intruders, Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. At first, the Dark Lord uses his magic to knock off Regina. However, the queen is not an easy match for a powerfull sorcerer to take, and attempts to retaliate. However, Voldemort uses once more his magic to blast Regina into a clocktower, though she survives the crash. Intruders in the Enchanted Forest After her first defeat, Regina makes her way to the Enchanted Forest, a residence she currently occupied. However, she finds herself ambushed by the arrival of the Nazgûl, a horde of demons, sent by the Witch-King of Angmar, to investigate through the Enchanted Forest, feeling that the One-Ring is at the possession of Regina. Angered by the fact, that someone tresspass her forest without her will, Regina incinerates one of the Nazgûl riders, as soon as the rider slowly reach her. When the rest of the Nazgûl riders threaten her with their blades, Regina summons a massive water wave, that washes up the Nazgûl riders. The Battle In the Enchanted Forest Upon learning of the Nazgul fate, the Witch-King and Gothmog unleash their armies in the Enchanted Forest, hoping to take their enemies out for good. Regina is one of Beckett's members, that stand up against the threat. When King Miraz falls to the Witch-King's power, she makes a stand and encounters the Witch-King personally. Though, the Witch King rebuffs her, explaining that no "man" can't kill him, a grinned Regina responds by drawing a blade through the Witch-King's helmet, due to the fact that she is a female warrior. The result causes the Witch-King to reduce to ashes, saved only for his armored remains. Regina gets excited, when another army, led by Tywin Lannister, defeats the Orc Army of Sauron. However, a surprised new is about to be unvielded, as Tywin's companion is nothing else than the person, whom she believed she had killed long ago. After so much long time, Regina reunites with her previously deceased mother, Cora. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bavmorda Alliance Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Rinzler's and Necrolai's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live-action Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cora Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Loki's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Necrolai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Wicked Witch of the West Category:Loki's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Vs Lord Voldemort